Turquoise
by Imyoshi
Summary: It really did look perfect on her.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of RWBY.

 **Turquoise**

 **By: Imyoshi**

Jaune Arc liked to think he was a friendly guy.

Someone who could be somewhat brave when it truly mattered, fiercely loyal where it really counted, and a great and fair team leader for JNPR when it was necessarily needed. A friend, comrade, inspiring role mod—a friendly guy all around.

So when he heard that Nora was mad at Ren over something, which was astonishing all on its own right, it was only natural as both Ren's leader and friend that he'll want to help him in whatever way, shape, or form he could.

Suffice to say, way easier said than done.

Besides the love of pancakes, being queen of her castle, everything sloth, and the breaking of legs, Jaune didn't know actually how to help Ren out with the bubbly Valkyrie. He didn't know Nora like Ren. Hell, he didn't even know why Nora was mad at Ren.

Monty, help him.

Jaune at first just allowed Ren solve his own problem with Nora, figuring his teammate already knew how to deal with the mad bomber. That idea quickly got crushed when Nora started sleeping on her own bed for a change a few nights after. And she even went as far to not follow Ren anywhere he went, even promptly calling him a meanie jerk anytime he tried to approach her.

As team leader and loyal friend, Jaune Arc knew something needed to be done, and fast.

The Arc couldn't take the chance of his team falling apart. Ozpin believed in him, foolish as that may be to others, and he didn't want to let the coffee addict down.

So that was why he was searching through Emerald Forest, in hopes to find Nora the perfect flower. Something elegant and beautiful, yet with a touch of tenacity just like her. Why flowers? His mother always did say that girls love flowers, and whenever his mother was mad at his father, flowers always did cheer her right up. So the same rules must apply for Nora and Ren right?

Right! Who was he kidding? Of course they do.

His plan—foolproof—was to hide a flower in Nora's locker. Jaune would then write some simple note, very Ren like, asking for forgiveness. And ta-da! Problem fixed!

Sure, he could've gotten a flower at the gardens at Beacon, but what would the message behind that be? Sorry for making you mad, here's a flower I stole from the gardens, forgive me?

Nope!

Not again. Not anymore.

That's the easy way out. And Jaune Arc was tired of taking the easy way out. It was time he do things the right way for a change. The Arc way!

So if he had to sneak through a Grimm infested forest by himself just to fix his broken team, then so be it. Monsters with no souls and sharp claws meant nothing to him when it came to his friends. Nothing!

Damn, he wondered, he was such a great leader. Someone should write a story about him for just being so awesome.

Still, it didn't hurt to be a _little_ cautious.

Sneaking through the bushes, avoiding any passing groups of Grimm, Jaune silently trekked through the dense trees with Crocea Mors armed and ready, stopping every once in a while to pick up a flower to examine before shaking his head, and throwing it right back.

These flowers with their amazing shapes, beautiful colors, and even pleasant smells were great, but they weren't perfect.

He needed something different—something Ren.

"Nope," Jaune sighed quietly, throwing away yet another flower. "It's just not the right one."

 _Snap_!

Hearing a twig break, Jaune quickly dove into a nearby bush, and watched a second later as a group of Beowolfs passed by, only stopping momentarily to sniff the spot he had been in. Luckily for him, all the flowers he picked up, left a residue smell behind on his hoodie, masking his presence.

Eventually they leave, allowing Jaune to breathe a sigh of relief and stand up from his hiding spot. Only problem, he didn't realize the bush he had been hiding in, teetered on the edge of a grassy hill. His quick movements and clumsy legwork caused Jaune to slip back and roll down in a very ungraceful manner.

He finally stops rolling with a very painful _thud_ on a pile of unknown plants, coaxing him in their unique smell, some of which get snatched up in his sweater's hood as he struggled to get up. He moaned from the subtle cracks he makes from his bones, twisting and turning his neck in a very uncomfortable manner, wincing during each crack.

"Well... that hurt. Someone remind me not to do that again." No one does. "Where am I?"

Jaune looks around for a moment, staring at the open field and eventually noticing the tranquil pond to his side. The pond glowed an interesting shade of blue and had the most interesting of plants sticking out of its water.

He can feel a pull coming from it and feels his feet already moving towards it.

When he finally gets close enough, Jaune can make out many forms of plants sticking out of the water and growing on the edge of the bank of the pond. Now these are some interesting plants.

But a certain flower catches his eye, floating above the water. Not below, or next to, but above the it.

Jaune can't help but marvel at its... power.

The flower's snow white, its majestic petals are spread out evenly in each and every direction, its center is a color of gold with even a little bud sticking out the middle, resembling something Nora would greatly love.

It's like a crown.

"It's perfect."

...

Passing by the training room, Jaune grinned as he made his way towards Nora's locker, flower and note in hand, only stopping momentarily to watch as the crazy Valkyrie destroy a set of combat drones in a beauty of utmost destruction.

Jaune whistled, eyes wide, "I wouldn't want to be one of those right now?"

"Wouldn't want to be one of what, right now?"

"Ah!" Jaune jumped a few feet back from the voice behind him and tripped, his heart beating a mile a minute. When he saw who the voice belonged to, he didn't know exactly how to react. "Blake?! You scared me with you being all ninja-y and stuff. Don't do that."

"Ninja-y?" Blake almost smiled, favoring a tilt of her head instead. "What do you have in your hands there? A flower?"

Jaune looked down at the flower in his hands, nodding before standing up.

"Yup!" he answered, proudly displaying it. "I found it in the Emerald Forest. I don't even know what it is, just that it's awesome."

"It's a lotus flower," Blake observed, bow twitching slightly. "It's a very good specimen. I didn't know you collected flowers?"

"I don't," Jaune looked over his shoulder to see Nora still destroying the poor combat drones before whispering. "It's all part of my super-secret plan to help Ren and Nora."

"To help Ren and Nora?"

"Yes," Jaune shushed, moving closer so Nora doesn't hear. "Nora's been mad at Ren for some time now, and as leader, I plan to fix it."

"With a flower?" she asked, looking down at the flower and back up to a still close Jaune. "Wouldn't it be wise to let them settle their problems together?"

But not together-together.

"Details, details," Jaune ignored, whipping his head to observe Nora again. As he did, his hood swished across Blake's face and her Faunus senses picked up a unique aroma.

Her bow twitched fiercely.

"Now if you excuse me... I got a note to plant in Nora's locker."

Jaune spun around again, this time with a one of the flowers in his hood falling out. Blake closely followed Jaune anyways, him completely unaware.

A minute later, Ruby and Weiss came by to inspect the noise coming from the training room to see Nora finishing off the last of her training drones. They both noticed she looked mad, and wisely decided to avoid the crazy girl.

Ruby only made it a few steps until she noticed an unusual flower on the floor.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby asked, picking up the flower and holding it up to her eyes. "What's this?"

"It's a flower, Ruby."

"No!" Ruby adorably stomped her leg. "I mean what type of flower is it?"

"Oh... Here, let me see it," Weiss answered, grabbing the flower, and sniffing the leaves. She pinched her fingers on the stem, smelling it once more. She even went as far as tasting the leaves. "This... is... Nepeta Cataria, and a strong at that."

"Nepet—wha?"

Weiss glared at her partner, hitting her on the head with said flower, "Catnip, you dolt! A very, very _powerful_ form of catnip."

Honestly, didn't anyone in her team have a proper education on the finer points of floriculturist? Was that so much to ask?

Rubbing her head, Ruby pouted, tossing the flower back. Her cheeks puffed up in an adorable way as she crossed her arms. It could've been intimidating if it had been anybody _but_ Ruby.

"You didn't have to be so mean."

"I did it for your own good."

...

Putting the note into Nora's locker, Jaune read over the note one more time to make sure it looked like Ren's handwriting and sounded like something Ren would write.

 _I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for everything, Nora. ~Ren_

Perfect!

Ren was a man of few words. That should apply to writing as well, right? Right!

Shutting the locker, Jaune turned to come face to face with a personal space invading Blake. He almost flinched out of instinct, but impressively had held it back.

"Blake?" he raised his brow. "We meet again?"

"I never left," she answered, pupils dilated and focused intently on him.

"You're not here to ruin my master plan are you?" he asked, going straight into leader mode, arms spread. He had to think about his teammates. They came first.

"Nope," Blake smiled, stepping even closer, impossible as it may be. And Jaune was quickly realizing how close she truly was.

Jaune paused, almost glaring. Something was off with Blake. In the short time he's ever talked to her, she's never ever smiled. And her voice seemed a little too cheerful. And is her bow... twitching?

"Blake?" she hummed in response. "Are you OK?"

"I'm just fine, Jaune." Blake mumbled, it almost sounded like a purr. "Just fine. As a matter of fact... I'm purrfect."

Now Jaune Arc was scared. He took a step back and hit the wall, arms spread out as Blake came closer. She ran her nails along his hoodie, digging them deep into the threads. Her smile slowly turned into a predatory grin.

"Seriously, Blake! Do you need something!" he cried.

"Maybe."

She licked her lips response, she even took one step closer, almost pinning their bodies together. Her face was shadowed by some of her dark bangs, leaving only her amber eyes partially visible to see. And throughout the entire time, Jaune could feel a very strong and very real primal urge radiating from her, like a switch that had been suddenly flicked on.

"Blake! You're not well!"

"Details, details."

...

Lie Ren, partner of Nora Valkyrie, traveled down the hall towards his room, deep in thought. Currently he was at an impasse and didn't exactly know what to do. Nora was still mad at him.

And he knew he deserved it.

So lost in thought, Ren barely noticed his fearless leader, sitting on the floor and flat against the wall. Jaune was breathing heavily and he had rips on the bottom of his pants. His hoodie had a couple of rips as well. Even his hair seemed much messier than normal.

He looked exhausted.

"Jaune?" Ren called out, shaking his shoulder. "Jaune?"

Jaune jumped from the sudden contact, leaping away from Ren and going into a battle stance Pyrrha taught him. It was only moments later did he realize it was Ren, and hesitantly lowered his guard. But his eyes remained focus as if he expected an attack from the shadows.

"Oh, Ren," he sighed in relief. "It's just you."

"Jaune, what happened to you?"

"Blake freaking happened!" he cried, arms out and looking behind his back in fear. "She's gone flippin' crazy!"

Did he just say Blake?

"Blake? As in the one from Team RWBY," Ren asked, slightly confused. He would like to give his leader the benefit of the doubt, he would. But Blake was a quiet and rational girl. Words and the occasional guilt trip was her weapon of choice. "Are you alright, Jaune?"

"What?!" argued their leader, staring back at him and displaying his tattered body to his fellow male. "You think I did this to myself?!"

"... Yes."

"Well I didn't, okay!" Ren didn't look convinced. "I didn't, I would never do something stu—and _whose_ side are _you_ on?!"

Ren calmly lifted his hand up, tone slightly amused from Jaune's rambling. "How about we just drop it and head towards our room? You could hide from Blake there."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair, out of breath. He stared off to the side, nodding. "Yea, that's a good idea. A great idea! Let's go."

Walking towards their room, Ren sighed for a moment, thinking of his problem. But then he looked over to see his leader in such a frantic state, and Ren felt his mind at ease at the moment, glad he could somewhat help Jaune. Whatever his problems may be, he shouldn't have to burden them alone.

Feeling safe, Jaune's panic finally wore down. He felt better. A lot better. And his previous mission became his top priority again.

"So... why's Nora mad at you?"

And there goes the ease Ren just felt.

"Is it really that obvious?" There's no use in hiding it if Jaune of all people could notice it. Ren didn't even wait for a reply, "I forgot something important, very important. You know that exam that Professor Goodwitch gave us yesterday?" he nodded. "Well I got so busy preparing for that test this past week that... I actually forgot about Nora's birthday."

He heard the not so subtle _gasp_ from his leader and refused to meet him in the eyes.

"You're probably wondering why with her birthday so close, why didn't Nora make any sort of announcement, especially considering it was her eighteenth?" Ren added, hating himself. "Surprisingly, Nora doesn't ask for much when it comes to her birthdays. A few homemade pancakes and a nice present or two from me is all she ever wants."

Ren stopped walking with Jaune right beside him, rubbing his temples.

"She's never forgotten my birthday once, ever."

They stood there in silence for what felt like ages before Jaune finally spoke, his tone in full friend mode.

"Hey, cheer up, Ren. I'm sure she knows that you were totally busy and focused on Goodwitch's test." Reassured Jaune, wrapping his arm around Ren's shoulder. "Just give her some more time too cool off. I mean, c'mon, she's Nora. I didn't even think she could get mad at you."

Ren sighed, but it was a happy one. Those words made him feel a little better.

"You know, Jaune," Ren stoic face broke to reveal a small smile. "I think I now know why Ozpin chose you to be our leader."

"Really? Because I'm still trying to figure that out."

Chuckling, Ren started to walk again, a little better. He would just have to find the perfect opportunity to make it up to Nora. He'll know when the chance comes. Pancakes and sloths were just not going to cut it this time.

That's when he remembered something terrible, crushing his spirits, "I didn't even get her a gift."

Upon hearing the word gift, Jaune finally felt it was his time to shine like a beautiful phoenix. Except in the end, it will be Ren the one to shine.

"Oh?" Jaune brightened, grinning at a sadden Ren. "Well then... I guess it was a good thing I got her that gift then, huh?"

"You got _her_ gift?" Ren stopped, raising a brow.

"Nope," Jaune grinned, poking Ren playfully on the shoulder. " _You_ got her a gift. Not me."

"Jaune," Ren stared accusingly, voice almost flat as they walked into their room, his earlier depression all gone. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing," he grinned harder, looking completely innocent. "You on the other hand decided to give her a flower to apologize for being a _meanie_ _jerk_. You hid it in her locker while she was busy talking to Ruby. A note saying sorry and everything."

"Oh," Ren visibly relaxed, sitting down on his bed. He settled down to stare at the boring ceiling, not totally sure either to thank Jaune for his unnecessary help. Maybe? Okay? Yes. "I appreciate the help, fearless leader, but I can handle this on my own. But thank you."

"Hm," Jaune shrugged, sitting down on his bed, shoulders much lighter. "Well mom always said it's the thought that counts anyways."

A comfortable silence stretched in the room as Jaune examined his favorite hoodie after Blake's attack, while Ren got lost counting all the sparkles, Nora so elegantly put it, on the ceiling. His thoughts drifted from how to make things right with Nora to the flower Jaune could've given her. Ren knew of all the flowers here at Beacon, being taught their importance in his culture at a fairy young age.

Even Nora knew a few.

Actually, if Jaune wasn't careful, he could've easily offended Nora if she thought the flower was from him and make things much, much worse. And some of the flowers here at Beacon didn't have such... positive meanings.

Quite the opposite in fact.

Breaking the silence, Ren turned over towards Jaune, "So... what type of flower did you give her?"

"Hn? What?"

"Flower, Jaune," he urged, slightly eyeing his lost expression, and leaning on his forearm. "What flower did you give, Nora?"

"Oh!" Jaune answered absently; glad instead to see his hoodie not too damaged. "I gave her this awesome lotus flower I found. It was all white and stuff. It looked like a crown!"

"..."

If Jaune Arc felt Ren's eyes piecing directly into his dense skull, he didn't comment. He took the deathly silence as a good sign, completely and totally clueless to the ever increasing tension in the room. All was good in Team JPNR's room.

Then all hell broke loose.

"You did what?!" Ren shouted, jumping off the bed to grab Jaune by the shoulders and merciless shake him. " _Please_ tell me you didn't actually give Nora a lotus flower signed by me! Please! Tell me!"

Jaune stared at his panicked friend, very, very lost.

"I... _didn't_ give Nora a lotus flower signed by you?" he tilted his head, it was more question than statement.

"Really?" Ren sighed in heavy relief.

"... No."

"What?!" Ren choked, shaking Jaune again, eyes ablaze. "You just—but I thought—why did you just say that if you didn't mean it?!"

"You said please!"

Ren groaned, letting go of Jaune to pace around the room, rambling between thoughts. There's no way he gave Nora a lotus flower. Ren even knew that there weren't any lotus flowers here in Beacon. He checked, even double checked to make sure of that. Jaune probably thought it was a flower that _looked_ like a lotus flower. And knowing his leader, that thought was a very possible outcome.

So really, he was in the clear.

"Yea, I found it at a pond inside the Emerald Forest." Jaune added in an afterthought. "Blake even told me it was a lotus flower."

He was so not in the clear.

Ren panicked. Dear Monty did he panic. He hadn't planned for any of this. Well, that's somewhat of a lie. Truthfully he hadn't planned for any of this for the _moment_. These plans were locked away until graduating from Beacon. Not for the middle of his first year here!

"Wow, Ren? I've never seen you panic before." Jaune stated, eyes following his hysteric teammate. "Gotta say... I don't like it."

"OK!" Ren ignored him, arms out and palms flat. "Maybe she hasn't seen the Lotus flower yet! Yes, there might still be time. I just got to hurry—!"

 _Scream_!

And whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a loud feminine scream vibrating throughout Beacon. Not even a minute later, Nora was already in their room, lunging and hugging Ren in the tightest hug she's ever given him. The lotus flower was proudly displayed on the side of her hair, looking like a small crown.

It really did look perfect on her.

"Oh yes, Ren!" Nora rubbed her head into his torso and shouted at a level that neither Jaune nor Ren have ever heard her yell. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A _million-billion_ times yes! I definitely, definitely forgive you! This is the _greatest_ day of my life!"

She continued to hold him in a death grip, her smile never wavering in the slightest. And honestly, this was only going to make things that so much harder for Ren. So much harder.

Trapped in her death hug, Ren eventually found his courage, his weak, weak courage, and faintly smiled at his cheerful best friend.

"Ah, Nora."

"Yes, Ren?"

Pausing, Ren used all his years of training to prepare him for the hardest thing he'll ever have to do. But was he strong enough? Did he have the courage?

"There's something really important I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Tightening her grip, Nora looked up and gazed at Ren with eyes full of happiness and promise, her smile the brightest and most filling he's ever seen. A smile so powerful alone that it made his skin warm just by looking at it. Only a true heartless monster would destroy a smile that beaming.

Was _Lie_ _Ren_ that heartless monster?

Nope!

Sigh, "I'm very happy that you said yes."

And he honestly knew he was, despite everything.

Nora's smile grew even more impossibly brighter as she let go of Ren and compressed herself tightly, her arms scrunched together and her legs bent, ready to bounce at any given moment. Her mouth squirmed to remain shut as she hummed in giddy anticipation.

And her uncontrollable aura flared tightly around her, growing brighter by the seconds.

She was building up for something.

"Ren?" Jaune carefully asked, waiting to see what Nora would do. "What she's doing?"

Unluckily for Ren, he didn't need to bother answering as Nora finally outright exploded in joy, downright skipping out the room, and screaming at the top of her lungs for all of Beacon to hear.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married! Married! Married! Hey! Guess what _everyone_! _I'm_ getting married! Me! Nora Valkyrie to Lie Ren! M-A-R-R-I-E-D! Married! I'm gonna have a king for my castle! A king!"

While Nora was away, shouting her happiness for the world to hear, Ren sat back down on his bed, wondering how he was going to survive this. Oh gosh, he thought, how was he going to approach Mr. Valkyrie? That guy was scary. Nothing like his daughter.

"This is terrible," Ren groaned, burying his face beneath his pillow.

"What?" Jaune asked, still a little dazed from Nora's yell. "You don't want to marry her?"

"That's not it at all," Ren's muffled voice answered through the pillow. "I was already planning on asking her during graduation."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I haven't exactly prepared how to break the news to her father yet." he admitted. "He's a very frightening man. Against what you probably believe, Jaune... he does not actually like me. Quite the opposite in fact."

"At least look at the bright side." Jaune laughed, patting Ren assuring on the shoulder as Nora's screams of marriage still echoed heavily in the air even from down at the courtyard. He wouldn't be surprised if they could hear her from all the way at Vale. This was going to be the gossip for months.

Ren lifted up the pillow to stare at his fearless leader, "What bright side?"

"You're getting married."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** There aren't enough Ren and Nora stories.


End file.
